Real friends
by Lunastar126
Summary: When a girl who's lost every thing, starts a new. She slowly comes out of her barrier that she had created around her heart. She learns you can make your own rules in this world. It's more beautiful than she ever thought it could be .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think about it. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and tell me if I should keep writing this story.**

 **Please Enjoy**

Real Friends:Prologue

They were all the same, never looked at me like a person but like a stack of money, who can give them what they needed at the right time.

The bastards, bitches, and gold diggers, they just wanted money fame and fortune. They used me for it cause I was to nice and never aware of why they were there.

But in the blink of an eye they were all gone the good and the bad leaving me all alone. All because of one mistake.

But I forgot them all because I don't need them, I fine all alone, because I'm strong and haven't shed a single tear.

So much happened and no one noticed, one day I felt happy but the next my whole world crashing down.

It was November the trees were losing its leaves and the air getting even colder, it made my thanksgiving even more depressing, I was more of a summer person anyway.

As soon as the break was over I would be going to a new school in the town of magnolia, I would live on my own and take care of myself for my last 2 years of high school. Hopefully i would enjoy it even if it was only a little.

But it would be okay cause I already know this cruel worlds rules, they were simple , you get hurt whenever, you go along with it and you don't mess around with what's written said and done even if it's not written in stone, you be the person you are supposed to be in society, you but a smile on for the crowd and all will go well, these were the main rules but the worst one that I learned in the most terrible way.

Those who are meant to be happy will be happy and those who are not will eventually become unhappy.

But the funniest thing is that everyone would pretend like it had nothing to do with them, or that knew nothing of it. They would pretend not to be the cause of any of the pain.

But enough of my thoughts I should just get on with the story about how a depressing and broken person like me, who thought she could never challenge the impossible and be happy because that's what she truly wanted, but she thought it was out of her reach.

The story of how one person changed her whole world and who showed her the beauty this corrupt and dangerous world has to show us, and how to fight against it with your own power .

The one person who was able to break her shell and get the real her out. because of him she was able to take of her mask and smile with true happiness.

He changed her world.

 **Leave any question comments or concerns in reviews or pm me. Thank you for reading.**

 **Star out!**


	2. Chapter 1: him

**Hey guys I'm back cause I realized that you can't really judge a story with just the prologue. Also I realized some of the mistakes in the prologue sorry about that I will make sure to check my work more this time. Sorry I took a while, I just need to adjust a little since I'm kinda new at this.**

Anyway here's chapter 1: Him

It was December 1st, the day I would go to my new school for the first time. The school's name is Fairy Tail Academy for the gifted, though i dont really don't know what they mean by gifted.

From what I know the school sounds pretty cool, it has all types of clubs and sports and not to mention a pretty cute uniform .

It was a red skirt that went a little lower the my mid thigh, a white buttoned up shirt with a red tie and a black blazer with red on the ends of the sleeves and collar , black socks with black finally a side pocket on my left Breast with the fairy tail crest in red.

I loved everything about the school except the distance, walking was like almost 30 mins and that's like forever.

Anyway this morning I quickly put on my new uniform, ate breakfast then left my cozy apartment,and went to school.

…..

Almost reaching the gate I see many students in the same uniform walking towards the school and at the gate. Then I see a girl with long red hair, she looked like she was waiting for someone.

"Excuse me are you miss Lucy Heartfilia?" She asked

"Yes" I said a bit nervous, I mean now that I look at her more closely she looks like a goddess with her scarlet hair, big brownish eyes, fair skin, curvy body, tall, and her voice of authority. Wow.

"Well good morning my name is Erza Scarlet student council president, I'm hear to take you to the main office, I hope we can be good friends miss Lucy." she says in what sounds like a very sincere voice.

"Please just Lucy and I hope so to." I said, yeah right just cause she's pretty doesn't mean she isn't in it for the money, she's probably just like the rest.I mean just by my name you already know who I am. But whatever.

…..

The walk to the main office was quiet and not very comfortable, it was kinda awkward. I was definitely not ready to trust so I didn't try to start conversation and she seemed to some what get it cause she didn't try either.

As we enter the main office she greets other students and directs me to the principal's office to get my schedule .

I enter quietly as if I was sneaking in.

"Good morning do take a seat." A tiny old man who is sitting to top of the desk says.

"I'm principal Makarov or the master of the school as some students call me" he says

Wow never thought your principal to be so much shorter than you.

" Good morning" I say back and taking a seat

"Here is your schedule and your home room teacher will assign a student in the class to show you around, they will most likely have a similar schedule to yours."

" Ok and thank you principal."

I walked to the class to where I was assigned, and from here it seemed kinda noisy , I wonder why?

I entered the classroom and the first thing I saw was a table hurdling towards me and I ducked I fast as I could before the table could hit me.

BAMM!

I ducked right on time, and that was a close one. Who ever did that was going to pay, I mean who in the hell throws a fucking table!

"NATSU, GRAY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I looked up and found Erza yelling at two boys and bashing their heads together.

"Now be quiet, we have a new student."

Thanks Erza you completely put me on the spot in front of everyone, so I picked myself off the ground and dusted my skirt and turned to the class.

"Umm my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I just transferred to this school, nice to meet you all" I said with a slight blush on my face, I mean everyone was looking directly at me.

"Thank you for your introduction Lucy, now Natsu apologize to Lucy" she said with her demanding voice that was a bit scary, I should never get on her bad side.

"But why just me and not Gray he was fighting too, you know he needs to apologize too." The guy named Natsu with pink hair, wait pink, what man on earth dies their hair pink, that's rich.

"Yes he will get his punishment later but, you were the one who started throwing tables." She said in a firm tone.

"Cause he was being an ass, that Popsicle stick needs to learn some manners, hm." He said while pouting that was kinda cute, wait what am I thinking, I must be going crazy.

"You dare question me." Erza said with a deadly aura around her,I should never get on her bad side.

"No mam, sorry for throwing tables in the classroom that almost hit you." Natsu said as he scurried off.

"No problem" I said trying to hide how scared I was of Erza.

Out of nowhere a voice said "Alright since that is over with let's start class." The person who I guessed was the teacher said from the doorway. Then everyone took their seats except for me who didn't know where.

" , you may sit in the back next to Mr. Dragneel, ohh and as another way of apologizing to Ms. Heartfilia you will be her guide for the day, instead of having detention this afternoon." The teacher said

"Yeah, whatever Gildarts." Natsu said as if the teacher Mr. Gildarts was his good friend.

….

After that class started and it felt like forever. Good thing Gildarts gave me a seat in the back so I could now think a little.

I started to daydream of my old life and the old me and how terrible I always used to feel and how I was used, toyed and played with by everyone around me it was always so sickening, especially when I think about it. It make me wanna crawl into a hole and die.

But it's all over now I am a new person, with a new start, I should still be wary of who might become my so called friends, they'll probably be like all the others fake.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the bell ring.

"Yo Lucy the period just ended its time for your tour, you should have a free period now."the pink haired boy named Natsu whom I just met today said.

"Ohh ok" I quickly replied.

Hmmm now that I think of it their is some weird pull he has that wants me to know more about him, but it means nothing only that he is quite interesting I guess.

"So first we'll start with the layout, Fairy Tail Academy has 3 main buildings, the educational building that includes the main offices and all classes that students take on 3 different floors,then you have the sports building that has the gym and some other rooms that belong to the sports teams, and last is the extra curricular building where every club has its own room, their is the dance and music room that you can use at any time." Natsu said, good thing knew his school well, but I guess he should he is a junior.

Next we went through the the whole educational building , showing me all the classrooms and the library that he so happen to forget to mention ,but it was closed so I couldn't check it out, next time I guess.

Then we went to the sports building only showing me the gym and where the locker rooms were.

"Okay and now the club building as we call it, has only 2 floors. One the first is some club rooms, the dance studio and the music room, the rest of the rooms aré upstairs." He finished while walking out the building

"Now last but not least is the yard, with the baseball field over there, the rest of the space is where students can come to have lunch or to just hangout. That about sums it up." He said while sitting on the grass

"Aren't you gonna sit we still got ten minutes till next class" he said while crossing his legs, like how you would do in elementary school. And so I sat, took a breath and said.

"Thanks for the tour you didn't have to show me around." I said with a small smile while thinking wow that doesn't happen often.

"No problem Luce" he said giving me a grin, then I thought

"What the heck is a Luce!" I said very confused.

"It's your new nickname."

"But why?" I question him.

"Cause we're friends weirdo, it's something friends do." He said with that grin still plastered on his face.

"Wait,I am not a weirdo if anything you're the weirdo, I mean who in the world dies their hair pink for goodness sake!"

"I did not die my hair it's natural."

"Yeah right" and right before he can speak again the bell goes off signaling the end of class and for us to get to the next one. So we both got up and ran to the building so we wouldn't be late.

We then got to class on time and sat in our seats. Class began

With the rest of the day gone bye well, i end up thinking about him, I mean I just met him and he is calling me his friend , but maybe it's cause he's an idiot.

I just feel as if he's different from the people I knew , but it's just not him it's this whole town it's got a different vibe to it and he just made me realize it.

There's just something about him.

 **Hope you liked, comments, questions or anything you would like to say you could leave a review.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Star out.**


End file.
